


Spin Cycle

by Lirazel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's perched on top of a washing machine when the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Cycle

She’s perched on top of a washing machine when the truth comes out.

 

He’d known she was raised in this world from the moment she spun around to stare down that werewolf, a tranquilizer gun held steady and aiming true, her hair swinging around her, her eyes absolutely calm. She’d dropped the beast with a cool efficiency that only comes from years of practice, and she didn’t flinch at all at the ugly wound on Sam’s side—just helped Dean patch him up with steady hands.

 

She shot Dean a look as she slid into the Impala for the first time—shotgun, because Sam was sprawled out, bandaged and still groaning—in the backseat. It was a look Dean’s seen before; Cassie looked at him like that the first time they met. The look says: _I know your type. Don’t even think about making a move_.

 

So he doesn’t. Not during the long rides in the Impala, the brief ugly skirmishes with monsters and demons of various kinds, the nights spent in drab hotel rooms and the mornings in anachronistic diners. They fight side-by-side and sing along to ‘80’s power ballads and ‘70’s punk hits and consume huge amounts of pie and mock late-night TV, and through it all, Dean, for once, doesn’t ask.

 

And now, weeks later, at 1:17 in the morning in an anonymous laundromat somewhere in Idaho, she shifts on top of the washing machine, flips her hair behind her shoulder, and speaks.

 

 _My first kiss was with a vampire._

 

And then it all comes out in an endless highway of words Dean is scared he’ll lose his way on. Because he’s finally found a girl whose life is more bizarre than his: apparently her sister is some sort of superhero vampire hunter who saves the world by stopping apocalypses on a regular basis—and who died twice—and her hometown was destroyed by the original evil, whatever the hell that means. Her best friend is a souled vampire, she was half raised by a pair of witches, her life a succession of werewolves, souled and unsouled vampires, vengeance demons, and British guys called Watchers.

 

And she’s a millennia-old ball of green energy transmuted into human form. She can open doors between dimensions. She nearly destroyed the universe. And she taught herself ancient Sumerian.

 

She’s still talking when he moves between her legs, tangles his fingers in her gorgeous hair and finds her mouth with his.

 

He’s never going to find another woman who fits into his world so well. Who’s smart and sexy and for whom the things that go bump in the night are as natural a part of life as breathing.

 

Yeah, he thinks as she wraps herself around him, he won’t be letting her go anytime soon.


End file.
